evefandomcom-20200223-history
Races of New Eden
There is many races found throughout New Eden. Amarr Empire The Amarr Empire has many races which some were enslaved over the millennia to strengthen or serve the Empire. Others were slaves but became intergated in society and religion. They now rule among the elites of Amarr. *True Amarr *Khanid *Udorian *Ealur *Ni-Kunni *Kameiras *Ammatar Caldari State The Caldari State is built on patriotism and hard work. The State is harsh but those who can excel will reap the benefits and those who don't will fall. *Caldari *Achura Jove Empire *Jovian were once a very powerful and deadly race. They were famous in DNA engineering but came to be their weakness as the Jovian Disease spread throughout their empire killing many. Though the Jovians have survived they are a reduced shell of their former strength. Gallente Federation The Gallente Federation is the only true democracy of New Eden. Many races are attracted to the Gallente Federation due to the freedom it has. *Gallente ethnic *Intaki *Mannar *Jin-Mei *Jitai Minmatar Republic The youngest of the five empires, the Minmatar Republic gained their freedom in the Minmatar Rebellion. The Minmatar are a diverse race divide among the seven great tribes. *Minmatar *Brutor Tribe *Krusual Tribe *Nefantar Tribe *Sebiestor Tribe *Starkmanir Tribe *Thukker Tribe *Vherokior Tribe Ancient Races These are races that have long disappeared from New Eden for mysterious reasons that can no longer be found. They have left artifacts throughout New Eden hinting at their existance. *Terrans are an extremely ancient progenitor race that colonized New Eden prior to the collapse of the EVE Gate. Little is known about this race, though they left numerous artifacts across the cluster, including old stargates and the EVE Gate itself. Some don't believe they existed. *Yan Jung are believed to have immigrated into New Eden through the EVE Gate and settled in the Deltole system. Judging from the remains of Yan Jung technology, they mastered advanced gravitronic technology and force field theories. Yan Jung archaeological sites can be found in the Algintal Constellation within Gallente Federation space. *Sleepers's ruins and strange artifacts are the only things left of their existance. Some of those ruins can be found around Minmatar space these days. From the few known artifacts it was deduced that the Sleepers mastered virtual reality, neural interfacing and cryotechnology. Recently the Sleepers have been discovered to have been living in a Wormhole but only sleeper drones have been encountered. *Talocan, judging from the remains of Talocan technology, mastered Spatial Manipulation and Hypereuclidean Mathematics. Talocan archaeological sites can be found in Okkelen Constellation within Caldari space. *Takmahl were once part of the Amarr Empire. For reasons that remain unknown, but were very likely related in part to their Sani Sabik practices, they were exiled from the Empire. They have lived for centuries in solitude in the Araz constellation. They are believed to be the precursors of the Blood Raiders. They supposedly worshiped different gods and labeled heretics but they undoubtedly mastered cybernetics and bio-engineering technology. Their relics and technology can be found in the Museum Arcana, although the Takmahl themselves can no longer be found. Category:Races Category:Lore